The present invention relates to umbrellas and/or parasols and particularly to an umbrella operable in the shape of a baseball hat, which may assume, in closed condition the shape of a baseball bat. The present invention is an umbrella or parasols particularly adapted for use at baseball games or for use by baseball fans.
A novel aspect of the present invention is that it appears as a functioning umbrella. In open condition it has an extendable brim and is in the shape of a baseball hat, has baseball team insignia, and may include a handle like a baseball bat handle. The brim extends and retracts, linked to the umbrella's operating mechanism. The physical aspects of the umbrella of the present invention associate with baseball and are associatable with any particular selected team.
The second aspect of the present invention is that the umbrella of the present invention when closed may continue it's association with baseball yet in another form. With a cover, the closed umbrella may take the shape of a baseball bat, including the umbrella handle having the shape of a bat handle.
Optionally the umbrella panel gores may be in colors associated with a selected baseball team colors.
Enablement of the present invention is in providing a substantially conventional umbrella top portion in the shape of the crown of a baseball hat and including a baseball hat brim extendable on opening of the umbrella and retractable by unfolding when closed, all controlled by a interlinkage. The linked unfolding immediately converts the open umbrella to a baseball team hat. In closed position the umbrella looks substantially like a usual umbrella yet is it adapted to be covered and have the shape of a baseball bat.
The elements of the present invention are the umbrella crown equal to the hat crown, the linked infoldable brim enabling the the umbrella to function as an ordinary umbrella. The handle in the form of a bat handle adds to the physical association of the present invention to baseball and further, with a cover enables the transformation of the umbrella into a second shape, that of a baseball bat.
The linkage for the unfolding of the brim in itself is not novel and various linkages may be used. Unfolding generally similar to the present invention may be found in a contemporary KNIRPS.RTM. folding umbrella. The linkage shown in the specification is exemplary. Foldable linkages per se can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,779,260.
Mere foldable extensions from the umbrella may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 2,024,105, Japanese Utility Model No. 19952/76 and U.S. Pat. No. 160,214, None of which include an umbrella in the form of a hat with an interlinked retractable brim which infolds on closing and extends on opening.
The existence of brims or visors per se as state of the art, can be noted as in U.S. Pat. No. 2,931,046. Hat and umbrella combinations per se are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,726,668 and 1,718,417.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 12,602 exemplifies a type of umbrella where the handle and peak associate the umbrella with tennis. This look is achieved solely by the unitary impression created by the design elements as distinguished from a mechanical conversion of an umbrella into another shape as with the present invention. U.S. Pat. No. 1,819,912 shows a multipurpose umbrella utilizing a golf club. U.S. Pat. No. 2,380,175 discloses a doll adapted to function as an umbrella. While U.S. Pat. No. 2,380,175 discloses a combination umbrella, the patent does not show nor suggest any interlinkage for the umbrella of the '175 patent to a function or appear as a substantially usual umbrella when it is closed.
Exemplary of multipurpose umbrella handles is U.S. Pat. No. 3,038,483 where the handle of an umbrella functions as both handle and the pistol grip of an integrate water pistol.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,526,238 and 2,724,913 are exemplary of umbrellas which are coverable, these covers though neither show nor suggest a changed appearance of the umbrella when covered such as in the present invention where the cover combined with the bat handle handle of the umbrella converts the umbrella to the shape of a baseball bat.